Elemental WolfSlayer
by OMGItzSnowFlake
Summary: this story is about a... troubled wolfslayer the last of her kind who also has a evil and power hungry step brother (btw guys im round a friends so I have internet for today so I will be uploading a couple more expos for my new stories!)
1. EXPO

**Wolf Slayers**

Wolf Slayers are people who are raised by wolves but they are not like any normal wolves they are wolves that can change from human to wolves. like dragon slayers wolf slayers are taught magic but it is much stronger than dragon slayer magic since wolf slaying magic is a magic that only has one generation and they can use more than one element their other talents is that they have healing powers but can only fully regenerate their full power once a month. The bad thing about wolf slayers is that until they unlock their true potential when they transform it drains their whole magic energy supply until there body manually transforms back to stop them from dieing but so they can regain their magic their body shuts itself down so they 'faint' this means they should only use it in very dangerous situations. There is only one wolf slayer left and she uses every element otherwise know as a elemental wolf slayer.

-snow


	2. Chapter 1

**Wolf Slayers**

 **heads up for my readers**

this chapter maybe a little jumbled so for that I am very sorry =P

I've been forgetting to put this in,in my other fanfic BUT none of the character belong to me sadly -crawls into a hole- they belong to the very talented hiro mashima =(

 **Chapter 1 : escape**

she had been planning this for a while her guild and her step brother sting eucliffe only wanted her because of her power so she had planned to run away and join fairytail as a celestial mage then maybe tell them about her powers later. One of her spirits 'leo the lion' or loki is part of fairy tail and uses his celestial spirit powers but hasn't told his guild that he is a celestial spirit.

This wasn't the first time she had tried to escape saber tooth but all attempts had failed because her step-brother had tracked her down and use a special medcine that only works on wolf slayers. What loki didn't realise was that if he caught up to her again she was going to use her wolf form.

"BRO I'M GOING INTO TOWN OKAY?" she yelled from the dowsstairs of their shared house

"OKAY BUT YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING!" he yelled back "whatever" then she put her hood up and ran out of their house straight towards the woods even though she knew her brother was following her.

"I said not to try anything lucy! You know i'll catch you again I have your medicine!"

"i know but can we atleast fight first it's never fair!" said whined

"i don't fight you beacause I know you will beat me and you are NOT leaving the guild" they both stopped in the middle of the clearing "WHY!" she said getting upset "none of you care about me you only keep me trapped at the guild because you want to use my powers but what I heard of fairytail they love their guildmates like family!" when the blonde uttered the words fairy tail a certain pink haired mage's ears perked upand he walked over to the clearing but just watched.

"OH JUST SHUT UP of course we want you for your power! And you are not joining fairy tail even if I have to destroy the guild!" lucy started to breath heavily and her eyes went from brown to blue to red " . .YOU!" "ooohhh~~ little wolfy getting angry?" he started taunting her "little wolfy? Only want her powers?" natsu thought "FIRE WOLVES HOWL!" fire erupted all around her then shot out of her mouh towards her brother "wait a minute is she THE WOLFSLAYER?" Natsu thought the stumble back which caused the levaes to rustle.

Lucy turned around at the sound of rustling that was a bad idea because sting combinded his attack with her meds and attacked her which caused her to go flying into a tree and hit her head HARD and it started to bleed hugely. "y-you c-cheater u-uu-using m-my m-meds...!" natsu heard this. as sting threw lucy over his shoulders he stepped out and confronted him.

"kidnapping a girl in the middle of the forest thats not good for a mage from saber tooth"

sting leant lucy against a tree "i can do what I want to her she's my sister!"

"well you shouldn't treat girls like that!" whilst they were having their argument lucy's meds wore off and she snuck away.

She pulled one of her keys from her belt and said "OPEN THE GATE OF LEO THE LION!" a very bright light appered then started to fade away replaced by a person "wow I actaully didn't think you could pull it off" "yeah well my brothers arguing with pinky over there is he a mage?" "oh heheh yeah thats probably natsu and yeh he's a fire dragon slayer" "anyway before we go does your guild still think your just a mage not a spirit?" "yeah they think i've been off training" "okay I won't tell them then and I won't use your key"

"okay let's get going that way"he said "okay but first get on my back" she said quickly not letting him think why "sure you weirdo" then she transformed into her wolf form "YOU IDIOT CHANGE BACK YOUR MAGIC ENERGY WILL RUN OUT!"he yelled but it was to late they were running through the forest at top speed.

They finally stopped outside a guild hall with the bright big lettering saying FAIRY TAIL

" .such. " he said as he jumped off her back and realised the head wound was still open and getting worse "i...'m...finally...here" she said as she transformed back and was unconcious on the ground when this happened loki started to worry massively he picked her up bridal style and ran straight through the guild doors yelling "GRAMPS ANYONE I NEED HELP" a raven haired boy ran over to the pair "dude i'll take her you go get wendy" he said cooly as he picked the girl up and walked over to the medical room. (a/n loki's gate is open using his power) loki ran back out of the guild to look for wendy.

Gray laid lucy on one of the beds in the m.r (medical room) once he did he grabbed a bowl of water and a small sponge and started attending to her head wound clearing up the he did he was about to wrap a bandage around the wound to see it was totally gone so he looked around the room for wendy but she wasn't there "huh the wounds gone but her magic power is critacally low"

then he heard yelling from downstairs "I'M BACK!" "heh that would be natsu" then he heard more yelling.

 **Downstairs**

"I'M BACK!" the whole guild was quiet from the scene that happened earlier because they had never seen loki that worried. "hey guys what happened you look-" he didn't get to finish "WHERE IS SHE WHERE DID THAT ICE FREAK GO?" mira piped up "loki calm down their in the m.r"

natsu was emensely curious so he took off towards the m.r with loki on his heels. "natsu don't you dare go in there I need to tell you something!" "awwww but but but" "that girl you saw in the forest erlier is here she is a good friend of mine but you know her powers already I guess?" "yeh she was awsome" "so her step-brother sting has always hated her but kept her at saber tooth because of her power he has these special meds that knock her unconcious for a few minutes so he uses them every time she tries to escape" "sting sounds horrible" "yeah so anyway I was helping her escape because I think of her as a sister but you know she is the last wolf slayer you can not tell anyone to them she is just a celestial mage okay?" "sure if thats what she wants" "also she used her wolf form so she's in pretty bad condition" "she used what!" then he ran to the m.r

 **M.R**

"huh what's that yelling about?" gray said to no one impaticular "how can that blonde be such a idiot?!" "well if you had a hateful brother that kept you trapped in your guild and kept kidnapping you every time you escaped what would you do?"said loki "what the HELL?" gray acidentally yelled the last bit "oopppsss" natsu said when they were standing in the doorway "supid stupid stupid" he kept face palming then a small voice spoke up "Whose stupid?" "OOOOHHHH YOUR IN TROUBLEEE" natsu said in a sing song voice "oh and why's pinky here-" her voice trailed off when she remembered that he saw her so she jumped up and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the guild earning curious stares from the guild, one loki peeing himself from laughing, gray thinking about how she recovered so quickly and a exited squeal from mira.

 **Outside**

"please please please don't tell anyone about my powers!"she started begging "pppfffttt a great wolf slayer begging and of course if thats what you want but..." then he yelled so the whole guild heard him "FIGHT ME!" "okay if you wanna die but first wheres your master?" "oh gramps he's in hios office i'll show you" he slung his arm around her shoulder "let's go luce"

"HEY GUYS THIS IS LUCY SHE'S GOING TO JOIN OUR GUILD!" "GRAMPS CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!" "hello lucy" a oldish voice came from up on the stairs "mira can you give our new member her guild mark wait lucy can you come here a minute you still have your old guild mark" "thanks master!"

 **After having her guild mark**

 **taken off and telling the**

 **master about her powers**

"so where and what color?" "ummm right shoulder light blue please"

and thats where her adventure began

Snow: BOYAH! NEW STORY FIRST CHAPTER

Sting: SNOW! Where the heck is my sister

Natsu: so you her brother!

Sting:yeh so what?!

Natsu:YOUR A BUTT-HOLE

Sting:ohhh im so hurt I using three year old insults are we ?

Natsu: THATS IT FIRE DRAAGONS ROA-

Snow: NATSU DONT YOU DARE OR I'LL DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO STOP ARGUING AND REMEMBER

loki: READ

Sting: REVIEW

Natsu: FAVOURITE

Lucy: FOLLOW


	3. apology and new account

Guys... Im so so so sorry!... I really should've told you guys sooner.

So Ive moved to wattpad, because it is easier to update more frequently considering I can use the app on my phone. If you Guys would like I can move my stories onto Wattpad, but restart them considering my writing style has changed alot. Also Ive already started writing another book based on a different Fandom. So if you would like to continue reading my stories my New account is:

LifelessSky

user/LifelessSky

I totally understand if you dont want to continue reading but if you do comment on my book saying your from this profile~

-Snow/Sky


End file.
